


Способ просить прощения

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Просить прощения надо уметь.





	Способ просить прощения

Просить прощения надо уметь. Просить прощения у человека, который не терпит слабости, ни своей, ни чужой, надо уметь виртуозно. Если, конечно, ты не желаешь расстаться с жизнью особо болезненным способом.  
Гокудера просить прощения не умел. Нет, бухнуться на колени перед Джудайме и побиться головой в пол – это одно. Это же Десятый, в конце концов. А другие… у других ничего просить было не нужно. Взорвать к чёртовой бабушке особо недовольных – и все дела. До недавнего времени подрывник думал, что этого достаточно. И был абсолютно уверен, что никогда не станет извиняться. Тем более, перед этим человеком. Совсем никогда.  
Впрочем, так было раньше.  
А сейчас Гокудера поднимался по лестнице, держа в руках поднос с собственноручно приготовленным ужином.  
Исхитрившись открыть дверь, не перевернув при этом поднос, Хаято вошёл в комнату и на мгновение замер, залюбовавшись открывшейся картиной. Тёмные волосы разметались по подушке, пухлые губы чуть приоткрыты и так соблазнительны…  
Подрывник сглотнул и, подойдя к кровати, осторожно поставил поднос на тумбочку. Потом, всё так же осторожно, чтобы ни в коем случае не побеспокоить спящего, устроился на краешке кровати. Будить Хибари было опасно для здоровья. Даже сейчас, когда он не мог держать тонфа… да какие тонфа, он даже ложку сам держать не мог! Исключительно по его, Хаято, вине.  
Подрывник прикусил губу, задумчиво уставившись на бинты, которыми были перевязаны сложенные поверх одеяла руки Хранителя Облака. Хотелось то ли сбежать отсюда тихо и незаметно, то ли взорвать всё к чёртовой матери, чтобы уже не у кого было просить прощения. Затолкав поглубже малодушные мысли, Хаято поднял глаза и, вздрогнул, столкнувшись с непроницаемым серо-стальным взглядом Хранителя Облака.  
\- Твой ужин, - небрежно бросил подрывник, отворачиваясь. Впрочем, почти тут же подскочил, помогая Хибари сесть и поправляя подушки. Кёя хмыкнул и чуть наклонился вперед, принюхиваясь – сквозь запах сигарет, привычный и знакомый, пробивалось что-то ещё, терпкое и притягательное. Дыхание коснулось шеи подрывника, и тот отскочил, вспыхивая до кончиков ушей. Зло плюхнулся обратно на край кровати, хватаясь за тарелку с горячим томатным супом-пюре.  
Резкие движения вообще мало сочетаются с полной тарелкой супа в одной руке и не менее полной ложкой этого же супа в другой. К тому же суп был горячим… и Кёя непроизвольно вздрогнул, едва не подавившись. Гокудера дёрнулся, злясь на собственную тупость, а суп из тарелки благополучно плеснулся на кровать. Хибари сдавленно зашипел.  
Гокудера наблюдал, как Хранитель Облака поджимает губы, гипнотизируя расплывающееся пятно, и готовился к неизбежной смерти, судорожно вцепившись в тарелку, где осталось ложки на три томатного супа-пюре, на который был потрачен почти весь вечер.  
\- Чёрт побери, травоядное, ты… - Кёя сгрёб его за ворот рубашки и резко дёрнул к себе, нос к носу: - неплохо готовишь, - и впился в губы Хаято жадным поцелуем.  
Гокудера растеряно замер на миг, широко распахнул глаза и ответил, удивляясь, как это он сразу не подумал о таком приятном способе попросить прощения.


End file.
